JAG: Ghosts at the Wall
by TnJAGAz
Summary: AU now - a look at how things might have turned out after what happened in the Chaco Boreal.


"Ghosts at the Wall"

Authors: TxJAG_b

Email:

Rating: G

Classification: A story for the season and a look at a possible future

Spoilers: A Tangled Webb I/II

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of JAG fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

2350 Local

24 December 2023

Vietnam Veterans Memorial

Washington, DC

Park Ranger Rick Fuller had been on the job for approximately one week. So it was no surprise to him that he drew the Christmas Eve patrol at the Wall. He didn't have any family to speak of, either close or distant, and no significant others. So why not?

The sky was clear and bright with shining and twinkling stars. The cold front had moved out of the Capitol, taking with it the freezing rain and snow. Now bone numbing cold brought by fierce whipping winds made him clutch his coat tighter. His feet crunched through the thin crust of snow that covered the walk as he made his way along the wooded footpath. Up ahead, he could see female Marine officer in her summer dress uniform, her back to him.

He could see she was not wearing a coat. On a night like this? She's got to be crazy!

"Ma'am?" he yelled against the wind. (She was apparently focused on something happening at the wall. "Probably can't hear me because of the wind.) He thought

"Ma'am?" This time he aimed his flashlight at the figure. Which was gone. Rick walked up the path to where the Marine had been standing. There were two footprints

in the snow, but no indication of where there had been or where they were going. He shined his light around the area. Nothing.

_Okay, that's weird_, he thought to himself, _What did she do, fly up in the tree?_ He chuckled a little at that thought. It made him feel better than the darker thought that was asking to be heard.

Rick walked past the footprints and headed to the Women's Veteran Memorial. No one there either. In distance he could see the Soldier's statue looking toward the wall. No one there either. Now the darker thought was screaming for him to listen. The wind up to this point had been fierce. Maybe she just decided the weather was too rough and headed back to her car. Not that he could blame her; he wished he could end his patrol early, but orders were orders. He was to gather any mementos left at the Wall, and relieve the ranger that had been there since sundown.

As Rick got closer to the wall, he saw another figure. This one was dressed in a naval Commander's uniform suited to the weather. Rick watched him as he stood silently before the wall. Then the Commander saluted. Something made the ranger look over toward the wooded area where he had first seen the Marine. There she was, over by the trees, standing and looking at the Commander.

"Commander, do you know who the Marine is over by the trees watching you?"

The silent naval officer turned and walked away from him. Rick looked over at the woods. He could see the female Marine had put her face into her hands. The wind died down enough so that he could hear her sobbing.

"Ma'am?"

Seemingly startled by his voice, the Marine began to run back towards the Capitol.

"Hey! Wait!" He started to run after her.

"Don't bother son, she can't hear you."

The older gravelly voice stopped him. He turned and saw an Admiral with a walking stick approaching.

"Sir?"

"I said, she can't hear you."

"Why not? Who is she sir?"

"That was Colonel MacKenzie and the reason she can't hear you is that she's been dead for fifteen years."

"Fifteen years…but I just saw her-"

"Yes, I know you did. And the Commander you were talking to, he's dead also."

Rick could not believe what he was hearing. A thousand questions roared through his mind. Only one made it to his lips.

"You said that was Colonel-"

"-MacKenzie, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, JAG Corps," he finished for him. "The other one was Commander, that is, former Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. He was a JAG officer and a CIA pilot."

"JAG Corps? CIA pilot?" Was all that Rick was able to get out. The old man smiled and shifted a little on his cane. It was a sad, weary smile.

"Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, JAG Corps. Commendations for actions in Chaco Boreal,

Groznny, the Battle for Khyber Pass, and the Ferghana Valley. She was killed during an Al –Qaeda ambush of Marine security personnel near downtown Parma. She was able to get all of them extricated, but she was killed as they boarded the last helicopter to leave the scene."

"What about the Commander?"

"Died during a covert joint strike mission in Somalia in 2004. His C-130 crashed into a SAM missile site, saving the whole operation. His last words were 'Tell Sarah that I love her.'"

Rick could see the tears that had started to track down the Admiral's face.

"Sarah being-"

"Yes, Sarah being Colonel MacKenzie. The Colonel threw herself into her work. Some would say she became less of a team player, more of a loose cannon – others said she had a death wish."

Rick searched the old Admiral's eyes. "You knew them sir, didn't you?"

"Yes I did," said the man wearily. "Rabb and MacKenzie were partners at JAG. Rabb resigned his commission to save her when a CIA op in Paraguay went sour. Soon afterwards he joined the CIA air corps."

"He saved her…they were lovers?"

"Only they know for sure. But ever since their deaths, on every Christmas eve, Harm comes to pay his respects to his father and Sarah comes to watch him. " The old sailor looked at his pocket watch. "And if I don't do like I'm supposed to, there will be hell to pay." He looked sternly at the ranger "Look son, I need to get back. My wife sick tonight and I don't want to leave her alone for long. So do you mind?"

"No Sir, not at all." Rick stepped back. The old man slowly bent down and opened his greatcoat, pulling out entwined red and white roses. He laid it at the foot of the memorial. Stiffly, he rose back up to his full height and saluted. "Ma'am, Sir, sorry I was late…. Harriet's not feeling well tonight."

An older park ranger came up behind Rick. "Hey," he whispered in the man's ear almost making his heart stop. "Where were you? I've been looking all over for you." He looked over at the Admiral. "What's going on?"

"The Admiral is paying his respects to two dead comrades." Rick whispered back, trying not to disturb the old sailor.

"They died in Vietnam?"

"No, one's father did…."

"Oh," after a moment he whispered again. "Who?"

"Harmon Rabb, Sr."

"You know the story?"

"Yeah the Admiral told me all about it."

They both stopped speaking as the Admiral turned to them.

He pointed behind them. "There, that's better, take a look."

The two men turned and saw two figures, the Colonel and the Commander, standing and holding hands near the wooded area. The two ethereal officers looked toward the wall for a moment, saluted and then walked hand in hand, back into woods becoming lost in the trees. The wind sighed softly, announcing their departure.

-Fini


End file.
